Nike's Vengeance
by mckee11223
Summary: When Nike influences other, they want to take revenge. Well, for the crew of the Argo II, who wants to take revenge on who? When the four guys, Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo go to the battle of Nike/Victoria, who will end up the victor? And who will end up dead? Read all about who I think is the strongest of them all! No fluff, lots of gore, and tons of action. No power usage in this
1. Chapter 1

**This is what should have happened at the Nike battle. I'm not saying he wrote it wrong, because mine sort of means the story is over, but hey! Just read, and comment. Any book/fanfic recommendations welcome too! Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank came, not the others.**

Percy

Nike's eyes glowed red, sending hate and fury into my heart. I took out Riptide, its celestial bronze blade glinting in the light. Red haze clouded my vision, and for a split second I realized that this must be how the gods were all feeling; not being able to control your emotions and movements. As I faced Jason, I knew what he was thinking.

Attack.

But I can't, I won't! _But you want to, _a voice inside me says. I closed my eyes. Jason. Camp Jupiter's golden boy. Jason, who rose to the top with his parentage, who's probably never seen grief in his oh-so-perfect life. Jason, with his good looks and rank, all given it to him on a silver platter, determined at the day of his birth. The Romans disgraced Poseidon disgraced me and everyone I care about. They deserve to fall. The Greeks will prevail.

I charged, uttering a battle cry and raising Riptide above my head. Jason stood his ground, his eyes reflecting my own fury. His fist was closed tight, but he was too soft. He let me know too much, just like how I knew that he was holding his precious little coin.

He's nothing without his weapons.

He flicked it in the air, but I was too far away to stop it. Dimly I wondered if he knew which way it would fall. It landed in his hand and transformed into a spear. Yep. He definitely knew.

Sword and spear clashed, celestial bronze and imperial gold striking against each other, our moves timed perfectly and precisely. I was slightly aware of Leo and Frank grappling, shouting in rage over Aphrodite. Hephaestus and Mars. Go figures.

That momentary glance gave Jason a chance. He thrust his spear, and I just barely blocked it. Swear ran down my forehead, and I could barely see through exhaustion. In a sudden, last chance of survival; I threw my sword upwards, leaving me weaponless and exposing my stomach. It was a gamble, but it was my only chance. A scream told me the sword met its mark.

I brushed my hair out of my face and stood up. There was a deep gash across Jason's face, cutting through his ear to his eye. I raised my sword in the air for the finishing blow, but before I could bring it down, I felt a hot, blinding pain shoot through my back. I fell to my knees, already drifting into unconsciousness. Putting my hand behind my back in horror, I felt the _spatha _imbedded in my skin. Frank stood behind me, I was sure. He'd stolen the spear from Hazel.

Leo was lying on the ground a few steps away, in a pool of his own blood. My eyes couldn't stay open any longer. What have I done? My friends were going to die, Greece was going to fall, and the prophecy will never be completed. My pain ebbed as I slid away, as Frank came grabbed at the _spatha._ Jason was as good as dead.

When I opened my eyes again, the air shimmered around me. The sound of rushing water flooded my senses, and I found that I was staring at Cerebus. He was drooling all over me. I rubbed him behind the ears, and he growled happily. I was getting really of ending up in the Underworld.

"Nico," I started, standing in line for judgement, "Wherever you are, help…"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank

As I turned back to the Argo II, I just couldn't bring myself to look back. I knew that there were three bodies, bodies of my closest friends, friends who had helped me, loved me, and taken me in. Friends that I had murdered in cold blood.

I sat down on a rack and buried my face in my hands. What was I going to tell Piper and Annabeth? Sure, I had won Victoria's approval, but I had also just signed the Greeks' death certificate.

"I'm proud of you, Frank Zhang. You have done what your friends could not. True warrior blood runs in your veins, Frank. The Romans have won my favour," Victoria had said, finally smiling, no longer in pain. I watched in horror as her Greek side, Nike, widened her mouth in a silent scream and disentigrated.

I forced myself to think back to my friends' last moments, Leo, as I hit him in the head with his own hammer, his skull splitting open with a sickening crack. Percy, as I stabbed the _spatha _through his back, his eyes wide even after he'd died. And Jason. _You did what you had to do, _Victoria's voice drifted to me.

Jason. I've always been a really bad aim. I didn't want to know what it meant this time, but I do know. And knowledge is rarely a good thing.

Maybe I shouldn't even go back to the Argo II, I thought, and mentally slapped myself. How could I even think like that? It was bad enough that I had killed my friends, but not telling the girls was even worse. What happened to me? It's like I don't even recognize myself anymore. And then I squinted. Off in the distance was a figure running. He was running in the direction of the Argo II, and as I looked harder, details began to swim into focus.

The person looked exactly like me.

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but I like it and I'm going to keep it. I'll update sometime next week! Comment if you like it!**


End file.
